ppg in talented high
by ppgcandy01
Summary: Ppg audition for a school called talented high they got in but what happened was least expected.
1. getting ready pt1

**Candy's pov. **

**Hi I'm candy I have four sisters natily,bubbles, blossom,and buttercup. I like natily and bubbles more. Natily is really shy,bubbles is really perky all the time .we're moving back to townsville because of buttercup and blossom did a bad thing like really bad. So we're going to no regular highschool we're going to talented high. We still need to audition first. I am going to sing and draw at the same time,natily is going to do some things with living things,bubbles is going to make a cute shirt, blossom is going to do something with a wig and make cute hairstyle,and buttercup will do something with sports to show her got to the house I was really happy but also sad."your beds are set up u guys can go to bed your gonna need it day. I woke up put on a dark blue shirt that showed my shoulders it had a sky blue paint brush on it. I wore a black skirt with some tights. Blue tennis shoes. A necklace with a ice blue and dark blue music note on it. A dark blue music note in my hair to hold my hair in my side ponytail. I flew down stairs and made some French Taoist for everyone**

**Bubbles POV **

**II woke up and put on my fav ice blue shirt that showed my shoulders it had a blue shirt on it. I also wore a baby blue skirt with some ice blue stripes. My adorable flats that was ice blue. A necklace with a sky blue bubble on it. My hair in pig tails I never grew out of them like how candy didn't grow out of her side ponytail. I went to the kitchen for breakfast its always good because of candy (its so good all the time )**

**Me (candy):I don't own ppg only my ocs**

** Bubbles,blossom,buttercuo:shendoesn't own us **

**Natily:she owns me **


	2. getting ready pt2

**Blossom pov**

I woke up and put on a cute pink sweater that had a red little hairbrush on it and hot pink pants. I brushed my hair and left it down I put in a red also put a necklace that had a pencil on it that was red/pink. I put some really cute red flats on. I flew down stairs I could tell candy was making French toast it is my fav food.

"hi wheres buttercup and natily" I asked

"natily is still getting dressed buttercup is still asleep could u go wake her up please" candy asked.

"sure" I said.

I went up to her room. I yelled at the top of my lungs" wake up!" she woke up and screamed " ahhhhh fuck" I said "get up" she said "fine."

**Buttercups pov**

"what the hell was that for" I said to myself. I put on my fav lime green tank top that had a dark green lighting bolt on it and dark green pants. I brushed my hair and put in a braid. tennis shoes that were lime green.I also wore a necklace that had a dark/lime green basketball on it. I went down stairs and ate breakfast and argued w/ blossom and me and hergot in trouble by candy giving the death stare

"shut up now " candy said

" yes miss" me and blossom said

**natilys pov**

I woke up and put on a lovley noen orange dress that had a light orange flower on it. it's like a elsa dress but without the cape its different colors and designs. I put on cute noen orange flats. I put on a necklace that had a noen/light orange bunny head on it. I brushed my hair and put it in a half up/down side ponytail. so I went down stairs and ate breakfast.

"so natily what are u going to do for the auditions"candy and bubbles asked

" oh um iam going to help a seedling grow " I said

"ohhhhhh" they both said

so after that we left. I am hoping we all get in especially candy because without her she go to her dark side if someone trys to do something bad to us. I wasn't always the shy one in fact the first shy one was candy. each day she became more social and active. each day I was getting shy because each day I was bullied candy always got mad and went evil on the bullys sorry buts bubbles buttercup blossom were always helping the teacher

**flashback**

"look its pig headed"

"aww look shes going to cry haha crybaby"

" l..leave me alone"

"no way forget "

me sobbing

"hey she leave her alone and that means now"

" yes miss"

* runs*

" are u okay"

" yeah thx"

"what are sisters for "

**end of flashback**

**me(candy): so I do not own the ppg only story and natily and me.**

**bubbles:whoa **

**natily:...**

**everyone: look for newchapters bye**

**me: review and rate also share please **

**me: by the way I have a youtube channel called tpg candy and I am makin a new seris called talentedpuff girls it stars me or aka candy and two of my bffs or aka stella and ally go check out the intro to it bye. ;]**

**me: by the way sorry its so short ill try harder next time**


	3. auditions pt 1

**candys pov**

We were only ten minutes away from the school. That's when I noticed the girls. They each had weird looks on them. Buttercup had some what of a mad look on her. Blossom had a surprised/shocked look on her. And bubbles had a really sad look on her face. Then natily had a worried look on her face. Let me explain something I was born when the girls finished 3rd grade that's when the villians stopped doing evil things cause they knew they couldn't win the girls had told me. But natily was created when the girls finished 1st grade. So I got kinda confused.

"you guys okay" I asked totally confused

"yeah" they all said

"okay" I said worried

But I knew they weren't fine so I kinda okay I did look at who they were looking at. After that I got even more confused like wth they started to look this way then and there I stepped on it. Well we got there to the auditions, but we were two minutes late. I walked up and said sorry . Then I begun singing I also had a canvas to paint a picture

**Rush by aly and aj**

**candy**

**into your headinto your mind out of your soul race through your veins you cant escapeyou cant escape**

as I was singing iwas also painting

**into your life into your dreamsout of the dark sun light againyou cant explainyou cant explain**

**can you feel it x2rushin through your hairrushin through your head**

**can you feel it x2don't let nobody tell you your life is overbe every color that you areinto the rush nowyou don't have to know howknow it all before you try**

as I sung the song I saw those people but I didn't worry about them

**more than you land spinning aroundlifting your feet right off the groundyou cant believe whats happening now**

**can you feel It x2rushin through you hairrushin through your head**

**can you feel it x2 don't let an body tell you your life is overbe every color that you areinto the rush now you don't have to know howknow it all before you try **

**it takes it to another place imagine everything you canall the colors start to blendthe system overloads again**

I knew the song was almost over and I already finished the picture

**can you feel it x2don't let anybody tell you your life is overbe every color that you areinto the rush now you don't have to know howknow it all before you try**

**don't let nobody tell you yeah,yeah,yeahdon't let nobody tell youdon't let nobody tell you your life is over**

**be every color you are into the rush nowyou don't have to know yeah yeah yeah **

when I was done I gave the painting to the princepal she said I got in omg I got in yay

**bubbles pov**

I got super nervous. but candy said I could do it. so I believed her I was thinking about all the old villians we fought back then and I also thought about candy and how we made her we put in a bad ingretiant in when we made her not on purpose ether we just...okay I thought we also put in a pepper and that's why she has a dark side (just for your info if you didn't read chapter two natily and buttercup mention her evil side)so first sowed the fabric toegeather and the skirt frabric. then I designed some cute little hearts on the shirt and the skirt I finished then igave thm to the teacher she said I made it in so iwas like yay

**me(candy):hey guys I don't own anything exept the story and my ocs bye sorry its so short but its the intro so it will be longer soon bye**


	4. auditions pt 2

**blossoms pov **

so i was next i was a nervous wreck omg i kept saying in my head,but i thought about them which kinda helped i guess so i was thinking about all my favorite i was doing all the the hair styles. she said i got in but i had a bad feeling that someone was watching me. it was creeping me out . so i went about my after i left buttercup asked my something "how was it" " okay i guess" i responded."okay" she said then she went in there.

**buttercups pov**

so i went in there totally confused by what blossom told me but i just forgot it so then i did all kinds of sports soccer, bascketball, footbal you name it i did it well ever sport besides wrestling

tennis which i do love to play and cheer which i hate a lot.i was feeling some one was watching me but instanley looked at the window no one there. so i got in just really confused again it was natilys turn so i said "your next" and then she went up there

**natily's pov**

i went up on stage and instanley got scared like someone is watching me i saw a dark ornge shawdow in the window smiling i ingored it then i did all the steps to make my plant grow a lot more faster i did use a lot of that pant stuff and took care of it until it growed so i got in and the dark shawdow left feeling happy and creeped out i went back to the stage and waited

**me (candy):i hoped you enjoyed i maybe putting up the next chapter soon or next week end or maybe today too well bye sorry its so short but the next chapter will be longer i promise blossom do the disclaimer **

**blossom:she does not own the ppg only the story and ocs bye **

**everyone: bye watch out for any new chapters **


	5. first day

**natilys pov **

we got in the car and went home but the strange feeling of being watched still was with me "natily" said bubbles "yea" i asked. "are you okay" she asked "yea" i said back. then buttercup said " by the way blossom i dont enjoy being woken up by fucking screaming in my fucking room god dammit" "thats not my fault candy asked me to" blossom said " CANDY" buttercup yelled."stop fucking yelling now" candy yelled "okay" buttercup said. well at least she got the message. then bubbles was just sitting there looking out the window with a complexed look on her face which made me confused. so when we got home we ate dinner but bubbles was still sad then get this after dinner she ran up her room crying candy tryed to go after her but blossom stoped her and said"she needs alone time right now" after that very creepy day i went to bed.

**the next day**

i woke up got dressed and ready and out the door we left i was a nervous wreck. when we got there i hid in the bush i swear i saw my counterpart i hid in the bushes. so bubbles saw hers and hid with me buttercup and blossom hid in a tree and candy stood there confused. then bubbles grabbed her and pulled her into the so i lied candy was alive for crime fighting and so candy had her own counterpart but after we moved we sealed her memories so she couldnt remember anything. just us and her name was all she remembered so we went in to the office after they went inside.

**bubbles pov **

i swore i saw candy just standing there but they went inside so we went to the office to pick up our schedule me and candy and blossom had three classes art math and iheaded for reading and guess who was in my class yep u guessed right brat and boomer i hate them so much that id rather die then be in the same class as them. yea i said it well i walk in the class and i had to interdouce myself in front of the class."now everyone we have a new student joining us today come interdouce yourself please" said the teacher "hi im bubbles" i said seeing most of the room had shocked faces. "please take a seat next to brittany" "okay" i said walking towards brittany " hi im brittany" she said . she had long pink hair wearing a cute geen dress with blue shoes. " hi im bubbles" i said "nice to meet u bubbles" she said we shaked hands and went on with class i saw brat and boomer looking at me for a second they bothed shared angry looks at me but i ingored it for the rest of the class

**blossom pov**

i went to english class and when i interdouced myself i sat down and to my eyes i saw berserk and brick they bothed looked at me i just walked past and sat by a girl named tiffany she had long curly pigtails a blue skirt and red shirt and white shoes we talked a little and became bffs "hi im blossom " i said " hi im tiffany " she said "so i saw berserk and brick looking at u why is that" she asked " well have u ever heard of the powerpuff girls" i asked " yea there only the greatest super heros ever duh why" she said "im blossom the leader " i said "cool" she said "but i never knew the other two natily and whats her name" she said " they were created in 2nd grade so they still have counterparts like me and my sisters" i said "oh" she said for the rest of the class we talked but still payed attention

**buttercups pov**

i went to math and went and took a seat then what i saw shocked me i was in the same class as the slut and asshole lucklily i didnt sit by them so tenchily i met twins but one was a boy the other was a girl thier names were jordan jaiden. jaiden was the boy jordan was the girl,but jordan was really tomboy like me and jaiden was straghit up gay (gay means happy in old times) so we talked a little but didnt have a real conversation " hi im jordan and this gay fellow is jaiden" she said " nice to meet u im buttercup" i said " really" said jaiden " yea why " i asked "uhh beacause your a super hero duh " said jordan and jaiden "okay" i said but we kept talking and i saw brute and butch making out and then i almost vomited.

**natilys pov**

i went to science but i saw nick and nikki there i heard nikki call me a slut because when we were little me and nick went to the same school and i kissed him on accient but i interdouced my self and took a seat next to a boy named james he was really cute in my pov but never mind

"hi" he said " hi " i said back "u know nick and nikki" he asked " yea " i said "dont mess with nikki shes a bitch " he said " yea your right she is a bitch " i said we kept talking during class and i didnt feel shy anymore

**candys pov**

i walked to music and someone almost punched me when i walked through the door but i moved before she could punch me but i did see a cute boy in there but he kept on giving me a mean kind of glare wich told me to stay away from i interdouced my self and talked to this girl named kelly she was super nice like me and really fun "hi " we both said at the same time " im candy" i said "im kelly " she said "well its nice to meet u candy" she said " u too" i said "u want to sit wth me and my friends today at lunch" she asked " sure " i said back we talked and sung a little it was the best day ever ehhhhh

**me (candy): hope u guys enjoyed im just gonna say remeber candy lost her memory okay**

**bubbles:rate**

**natily:review**

**buttercup:follow **

**blossom:fav **

**all of us: bye 3**


End file.
